Uchiha Hair
by Arcanee
Summary: A short, funny, awkward story of a simple travel-mission. They decided to take a break and Suki begins to talk about someone she didn't know was right next to her.. Zetsu can't help but laugh, and Tobi feels more than awkward, he can't even respond.


**:::: Writers comments; **I have no idea how to explain this, I've had this idea in my head for a long time but never took the time to write it out. The time period of when this happened- NO CLUE, but it was back when Suki was 17, before she knew about the tobi/madara thing. There may be a few typos and no this wont be continued, its kinda like a side-story with my character. If you have no clue who Suki is, I suggest reading my other story.. **Hesitant Facade**; which is about her later when she is 19 and on a mission from Madara! I might even include this story here as a flashback chapter or something.. Anyway, enjoy the funny and awkwardness. **::::**

"How much farther from here is it? I'm tired of all this walking.." The female moaned, her feet were blistering and all she craved was sleep- sweet, relaxing, motionless sleep.. But she would have none of that at this rate, her team members wouldn't even let her stop for a minute- well, at least they had slowed the pace down to walking instead of a fast sprint.

"Is that all you ever do is complain?" A harsh, rough-sounding voice grunted from the plant-like male traveling along side the female. "Suki-chan is tired, we have been walking a long way.." The same person replied to himself, this time with a completely different mannerism and way of speaking; this would probably confuse most people- but Suki had known Zetsu long enough to tell the difference..

"Shut up, we've been traveling for almost two straight days.. Couldn't there be a faster way to fucking do this? Like, if we could fucking teleport or something? That would be badass.." The female sighed at the hopelessness of not having a way to end this trip quicker, she was already carrying a heavy backpack on her shoulders full of important documents- and she had plenty of time to imagine new amazing jutsus she wish she had..

"Teleportation jutsu! I heard there are actually some ninja who can do that!" The always-so-happy voice of the masked male to her left rang out, even when tired and sore like this- just Tobi's talking made her a bit happier. He was always so optimistic about things, most people found this annoying after time- but Suki found it refreshing.

"Huh? Really? Man, I'd kill to learn that right now.. I wonder what kind of powerful ninja it takes to do stuff like that.." Another calm sigh escaped her lips at the slight downer of her feeling week for a moment, she knew she wasn't the strongest ninja- and not even the strongest in this organization. Even small comments like that made her feel inferior to her stronger team-members walking alongside her.. Aside from Tobi, who appeared to be the weakest of them all with hardly any jutsu or actual skill.

Nobody had the chance to answer her question before they all seemed to simultaneously stop, aside from Suki who took a few more steps before realizing where they were. "Whoa, I've only been here once before.. Isn't this that huge waterfall with the statues?" The emerald eyes lit up at the sight before her, a huge smile painted her porcelain face at the sound of the rushing water and hopefully a cool dip before the journey continued.

"Yeah, we'll stop here for a break so you can shut up." The familiar harsh voice stated rudely, to which Suki ignored and dropped her things on the ground right there. Without thinking or hesitation she kicked off her shoes, tugged her shirt off and got a running start to dive into the cool waters. The two males stared at her awkwardly wondering if she had maybe gotten just a bit too comfortable around them to go stripping her clothes off like it was nothing- but in fact she had.

A huge splash sent little water droplets around the area- hitting both the masked male and the other plant-like man. After almost a minute she hadn't popped back up yet, Zetsu blinked his yellow orbs and wondered if maybe she wasn't going to come back up- but before he could even finish the thought the soaking girl bobbed up out of the water with a gasp. "THIS IS PURE BLISS!" She shouted to them with a wave, overly happy about a simple swim..

The masked male found a nearby rock-ledge to sit on and made himself comfortable in the shade of the one growing tree in the area. Zetsu on the other hand had simply remained where he was standing, but sunken into the ground a slight bit as his way of sitting down. The two males calmly relaxed for a bit just enjoying the peace and quiet of the surrounding area- aside from the comforting sounds of rushing water over the scenic area.

Orange-swirled plastic casing covered his face, but behind the mask was a smile at what he was looking at before him. Known only as Tobi to those around him, they wouldn't understand the meaning of the giant statues at the waterfalls edges. One in particular was Tobi's favorite, the giant rock formed to the shape of Uchiha Madara.. A stunning image of himself placed before him, a small sense of pride grew within him at the long-lasting sight- yet disappointment that he couldn't take claim to the face which he stared at from atop the ledge..

"You guys are boring, you don't swim?" Her elbows rested on the edge where land met water, though usually muddy- she was resting on a rock. Zetsu didn't voice his response but simply gave her that look that signified no, she rolled her eyes and turned to the masked male- Tobi. "Come on, Tobi! Your fun! Swim!" She called out for him with a wave, hoping that the usually hyper male would have a fun time swimming- and possibly remove the mask he had been hiding behind for so long? She couldn't help but be curious, and would use any change to get the damn thing off of him..

"Suki-chaaaan, I'm tired.." He falsified his voice as always and made up an excuse as he rolled into a ball and lay down, he could see her through the hole in his mask that he had become accustomed to looking through- but she couldn't return the stare. She frowned and tilted her head to the side to rest- her emerald eyes slowly shut as she focused on her breathing.

The male blinked, he had always for some reason enjoyed watching her at times like this; so peaceful, not a care or stress in the world regardless to the daily torment she went through. This organization was no easy job, and especially for a young female. But she was different, she was not weak, even though she saw herself as such. Tobi knew she was one he could trust for a long time, and someone he would want by his side when his later plans fell into place. She wasn't just useful, she was a friend.

The three fell silent for quite some time, each of them quietly drifting into thoughts or the scenery around them, just relaxing peacefully. Suki decided she had enough of the watery paradise and jumped up onto a ledge to sit on the rock and dangle her feet over. She was letting the sun dry her wet skin before putting back on her clothing; she was still basically wearing everything but her shoes and shirt, but it was still wise to dry off before putting them back on.

"Hey, Zetsu, did a ninja as powerful as Madara use that teleportation jutsu we mentioned earlier?" Her voice broke the silence, one golden eye dared to open and glance at the female. "Probably." The more soft side of the male responded to her, to which she returned a smile and continued to be intrigued by the stone carving. "I'm gonna be as strong as Madara was, even if I'm not from the Uchiha clan.. Man, I'd love to fight someone like him- I could get my ass kicked with pride and still learn something." Her blood grew warmer at the thought of battle with such a powerful opponent. Suki had quite the bloodlust, even if it meant getting herself nearly killed just to take on someone challenging..

"How are you gonna do that, Suki-chan?" Tobi joined the conversation, his attention being poked at by the mention of his name- even if she didn't realize she was talking about the male about 10 feet away from her. He wanted to know what she had to say about him- or rather, 'Madara'..

"I don't know.. I just will, I'm gonna make that a goal for myself.. The power to literally kick the ass of Uchiha Madara! I have no idea how, but I'll do it.. You just watch." She spoke with confidence, even though she honestly had no clue how to fight a man who had probably been dead for generations. The other glowing yellow orb of the split-skinned man opened as he sighed loudly. "Your such a child." The gruff voice's opinion didn't affect her at all, she simply smiled and kicked her feet back and forth in the cool water under her.

"I'm gonna.. Learn some kind of bring-back-the-dead jutsu.. Then I'm gonna kick his ass, and braid his hair." She smirked and shut her eyes, raising her face to the sun above to dry her dripping-hair. Zetsu coughed loudly and held back a laugh, "What.. Was that last part?" He grinned, the other side of him actually allowed this grin to continue all the way across his face at the young girls statement. "Your going to.. _Braid his hair?_ ..Why?" The softer-male voice chuckled as he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Yup. I mean look at it, his hair was huge and spiked and long- I bet it was silky and soft! Its so pretty.." She began to go off on a girly-tangent that made Zetsu give his best effort not to die of laughter and Tobi the most awkward stare his face had ever made; lucky nobody could see that. He honestly couldn't even come up with a response to what she was saying, he just silently listened..

"I _looooove_ Uchiha hair.. I think thats what makes them sexy, its gotta be the hair. Name one damn Uchiha who didn't have awesome hair! I dare you to name one! Well.. Sasuke's hair does look like the back of a ducks ass.. But Itachi's hair is long and silky and gorgeous, so Madara being the leader of the clan- HAD to have the best hair of them all." Her hands clasped each other as she swooned back and forth like a little girl talking about the boy she liked. Zetsu had to pull himself farther under the earth to contain his laugher, while Tobi had no possible way to react other than tense up and feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Zetsu, shut up, I'm serious! God.. We need another hopeless idiot of a girl here to agree with me, right, Tobi?" The girl turned towards him hopefully thinking he might agree with her, even though she didn't _really_ expect him to. He didn't respond at all, he didn't know how. _The great Madara Uchiha_, left speechless, by a simple 17 year old fantasizing about his hair.. Years of being a ninja couldn't have prepared him for this, sure being the head of his clan got him plenty of attention from women back then- but never something as odd as this..

"Tobi? ..Is he asleep or something?" Suki blinked at his lack of response, he was laying down, so he might have drifted off while everyone was being silent earlier. She sighed and stood up off the rock, she wandered back over to where she had dropped her other clothing and put it back on. "Itachi-kun lets me play with his hair now, I wonder if I could have ever convinced someone like Madara to let me? Or even little depressed Sasuke, but thats like a step down.." She frowned while shaking her head back and forth rapidly like a dog- sending droplets of water onto everyone again..

The white arm of the male raised to wipe the moisture off his face as he grunted and slowly raised out of the earth back to a standing position. Suki picked up the backpack and slung it over her shoulder again with a moan of pain from carrying the heavy scrolls. Her footsteps were muffled by the sound of rushing water from the falls as she approached the still-a-bit-confused masked male. She poked at the orange swirl and traced the line with her finger before reaching the middle. "Toooooobi-kun." She smiled, he waved his hands about and jumped upwards as if he had just woken up- another act put on to fool his comrades.

"S-Sorry! I think I dozed off there!" He rubbed the back of his head and spoke with a happy tone once more, Suki smiled and nodded before turning back to Zetsu without a word as they synced up and began to travel again. The two jumped across the river Suki was just swimming in and hit the other shore-side with a soft thud-sound. Suki looked over her shoulder and waved at the orange-masked male.

"Hurry up, I need to get done with this mission so I can train- These goals aren't gonna get done with me being lazy!" She called out happily, a new little perk of hope versus her previous dreadful attitude at the long walk ahead. Tobi quickly hurried after the others with a flailing-movement oh-so-familiar to his goofball character. The three continued on the journey past the stone-carvings of the masked male. Tobi shook his head for a moment with a soft sigh, he knew he would never be able to look at Suki the same way again after hearing her comments earlier, and when she eventually did find out the truth- he had no clue how she would react..


End file.
